Secret vampires
by Diana Wong
Summary: Allen tells Lavi that it doesn't feel as good as before to sleep. Lavi just has to tease him of course, but is there a reason behind it and why does Cross seem to have something with it to do? What secrets are there to be discovered? NO pairings. NONE AT ALL! If you don't count friendship and parental feels.
1. Chapter 1

So... Let's see... This was born from a random talk with one of my inspiration sources... namely Allen-Chan. Yes. You know who you are. AND YES. I just called you chan. ^^

* * *

Secret vampires

Chapter 1

Allen Walker was eating his breakfast together with Lavi. He felt a bit uncomfortable since Lavi was staring at him.

"You look tired." The redhead said. Allen looked at him.

"I do?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Lavi nodded and continued eating his beloved pancakes. Allen sighed lightly.  
"Well… I'm having problems sleeping." He said and yawned.  
"Problems how?" Lavi said, for some reason acting curious.

"I don't know… It just doesn't feel the same anymore… It… This is going to sound weird. It doesn't feel as good as it did before I got to the order."  
"So… It felt good to sleep before? Good how?" Lavi asked, intrigued.

"I don't know… Like it was the best thing in the world?" Allen answered and ate the last of his breakfast.

"That sounds interesting… Maybe you just felt safe knowing that you had a handsome general in the same room or the room next to yours?" Lavi said teasingly. Allen glared at him.  
"No. Absolutely not and why the hell did you add handsome?" He asked. Lavi smiled.  
"Fun."

Cross Marian was back at the order and he wasn't happy about it. Maybe a little. He got to see Tim after all. He had missed the golden golem, but otherwise he hated being back at the place he hated. At least he had some wine. Cheap shit, but still wine. He sighed heavily. Stupid exorcists who couldn't take care of themselves. At least his pupil could somewhat… maybe take care of himself. Yeah, he hated being back there and he was running low on… supplies. Sure, he could refill his… supplies here at the order, but it was harder than out in town. Of course he had Allen. Allen could definitely help him with that. Even if the boy himself didn't know about it, but he had to do it tonight.

Allen awoke from a long night's slumber. He felt better than he had done in days. That feeling was back again. The feeling that made sleeping feel so good. He wondered why. Maybe it was because he talked with Lavi about it yesterday? He slowly left his room and made his way to the cafeteria and there he noticed someone he hoped he wouldn't have to meet again, but knew he had to meet sooner or later, namely Cross and he couldn't flee. The general had seen him. Cross walked over to him. Allen said the first thing he could think of.  
"When did you get back here?"  
"Yesterday." Cross answered, shrugging lightly.

"…Yesterday…?" Allen repeated slowly. It had to be a coincidence. Cross had nothing to do with him sleeping well. Nope. Nothing at all. He could already hear Lavi teasing him about it. So Cross, for once, had to be innocent.

"Oh… Okay. Uhm… Welcome back." Allen stuttered. Cross gave him a small look.  
"Hm… Did you sleep well?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.  
"E-eh? W-why are you asking? I always sleep well! You don't even care do you?" He said. Cross laughed quietly and left the cafeteria. Allen sighed. Great. Now he had to avoid Cross for as long as he was staying.

Supplies refilled. All taken care of. He had been surprised to not see Tim with Allen. Where was the golden golem? Suddenly Tim appeared as if called by some mystical force and flew right into his face.  
"Uff!" Cross slowly peeled the golem off of his face.  
"Hi to you too Tim." He said and scratched the golem lightly behind a wing. Tim leaned into the touch. It made the general smile a little.  
"Good to see that you're doing well." He said as Tim flew to sit on his head, making himself comfortable. Cross let him be. Tim could do whatever he wanted to.

"Hi Allen! Did you have trouble sleeping today too?" Lavi asked as he sat down beside Allen. The white haired boy sighed lightly.  
"No… the great feeling is back… I slept great…" He answered quietly and poked his food lightly. Lavi tilted his head to the side.  
"Then… uh… why do you look so unhappy?" He asked.  
"Because Cross got back ye-Yes. He did. Today." That had been a close one. He had almost said yesterday.  
"Oh… And I guess you bumped into him?"  
"Yes…" Allen sighed heavily.  
"How come you didn't bump into him yesterday?"  
"I guess he went to sleep as soon as he got…" Damn it! Lavi laughed.  
"Hahaha! He got back yesterday and then you get your great sleeping feeling back!?" Allen glared at him.  
"Shut up Lavi."  
"This is too good to be a coincidence!" Lavi exclaimed, rolling around on the floor in laughter. Allen really wanted to kick him, but Lavi had a point though. The ''great sleeping feeling'' as Lavi called it had started when Cross had found him and ended when the general abandoned him in India… And now it was back at the same time as Cross? It was a bit suspicious indeed… What if he was molested in his sleep!? Allen was known for being a very heavy sleeper after all.  
"… Lavi… Will you sleep with me?" He asked. The redhead immediately stopped laughing.  
"Uhm… I'm flattered… uhm… but… I don't… swing… that way… Sorry…" He said and scratched his neck lightly. Allen glared at him.  
"I meant the sleeping way."  
"Oh…. Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Woh! Here's chapter 2 because a certain someone was nagging me to write it! You know who you are! So... yeah... Enjoy?

* * *

Chapter 2

Lavi had been sleeping in his room for two weeks now. Two whole weeks and that great feeling wasn't back. This had to mean something. Was Cross really coming into his room at night and doing things to him? He had to know.

"Allen…? Allen? Allen!" Lavi's voice suddenly reached him and Allen jumped lightly.

"W-what?" He stuttered, looking at the redhead. Lavi sighed.

"You aren't eating. Are you feeling okay?" He asked a bit worriedly. Allen looked down on his plate. Lavi was right. He'd barely eaten anything.

"Sorry… I was just thinking…" He said and ate a little. Lavi looked at him.

"Lavi, you can sleep in your own room tonight." The redhead looked surprised.

"Huh? Are you sure?" He asked. Allen nodded. He was sure.

* * *

Night came. Allen prepared for bed. If the great feeling came back, then he'd have to stalk Cross tomorrow. He sighed lightly and looked at the door.

"Right… I could be imagining things…" He mumbled to himself and crawled into bed. Time to sleep. Tick tock. Tick tock. Allen looked at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He didn't know how long he'd been trying. Five minutes? An hour? He started to get frustrated. Why did he have to be unable to sleep this night of all? He just had to close his eyes and try not to think. Allen closed his eyes. He waited. Minutes, maybe hours. Nothing. No sleep. He decided not to give up. A shadow appeared outside his door. Allen could feel himself getting sleepy and finally sleep came at the same time as the door opened.

* * *

Allen opened his eyes. It was back! The feeling was back! He quickly sat up. He had to get to the bottom with this! Cross had to be responsible this time! He just knew he was! Allen jumped out of the bed and practically ran to Cross' room. He tore the door open and stared at the redhead who were drinking! Cross' coughed.

"T-the hell!?" He exclaimed and put the glass of wine down. Allen walked into the room. He had to know.

"Is it your fault?" He asked. Cross looked confused. Allen sighed.

"Is it your fault that I'm feeling what I'm feeling?" He asked. The general stared at him, his mouth slightly open. Allen raised an eyebrow. Then he realized. It almost sounded like he had a crush on him.

"Not like that! I meant there's this feeling I have when I sleep, but it only happens when you're around so you must be responsible!" It became silent for a moment.

"Uhuh… I think you must have hit your head or something. Go back to bed." Cross slowly said. Allen glared at him.

"Fine!"

* * *

Allen couldn't help it, but somehow he knew that Cross was responsible or at least that's what he told himself. That's why he had decided to stalk his master. Cross was in town, talking with some women which Allen didn't find surprising at all. That was an everyday task for the redhead after all. Allen had been stalking him for three hours and nothing interesting had happened. He yawned lightly and took his eyes off of Cross to look around. It was such a nice day. Why did he waste it on stalking Cross? He looked back just to see that the redhead had disappeared.

"Shit!" He exclaimed and quickly looked around. He couldn't see him anywhere. One of the women were still there. He quickly walked over to her.

"Uhm… Excuse me… Have you seen a man with long red hair?" He asked politely. The woman looked at him.

"Yeah. He went that way." She said and pointed to an alley. Great.

"Thank you!" Allen said and hurried over there.

* * *

He stopped dead in his tracks. This was not what he wanted to see!

"Oh god…" He mumbled to himself. Cross had a woman pushed up against the wall. Her shirt was unbuttoned. The redhead were touching her and kissing her neck at the same time. The woman looked like she was in heaven. Allen stared. Why couldn't he look away? Wait. Something was wrong. He frowned lightly. At first he had thought it was Cross' hair, but it wasn't. The woman was bleeding from her neck. Allen wanted to say something. He wanted Cross to know that the woman was hurt. Allen took a step closer and then he saw. Cross had his mouth against the wound and appeared to be drinking her blood. Cross withdrew from her neck and Allen could see a pair of sharp fangs. He opened his mouth in a silent scream at the same time as Cross turned around and saw him. Their eyes met.

"…Allen…?"

* * *

What was his stupid apprentice doing there? This wasn't good. Allen had seen it. He was still seeing it. Cross was panicking. He had to do something about it. He made sure to seal the wound on the woman's neck before knocking her unconscious. He then turned to Allen. The teenager was still staring at him. Cross licked his lips nervously, feeling the taste of blood. Great. This was disturbing enough.

"Allen…" He said slowly. His apprentice answered by turning around and starting to run. Cross had to stop him. In a moment of panic he threw himself forward, catching Allen's legs. Allen fell, face first.

"Uff!" Silence. Allen wasn't moving. He'd lost consciousness. Cross sighed lightly. How was he going to solve this?

* * *

Allen slowly opened his eyes. Where was he…? He slowly sat up and looked around. This was… his room. He frowned lightly. He was sure he'd been somewhere else. In town… That's right. He had been stalking Cross and he'd lost sight of him…. Then he'd asked a woman if she'd seen him and she had pointed him to an alley. What had happened after that? He couldn't remember. How had he gotten back to his room? Allen slowly climbed out of bed and left the room. He decided to go to the cafeteria. Why couldn't he remember? He entered the cafeteria and looked around. Lavi was eating together with Kanda who looked very annoyed. On the other side of the cafeteria were Tiedoll and Cross… He shuddered. Something… Something had happened in that alley… That's right he had seen Cross with a woman. They had been going at it… And then… Then… Cross had been drinking her blood! Cross had been drinking the woman's blood! Allen quickly walked over to his master and glared at him. The redhead looked up with a questioning look on his face.

"You're a vampire!" Allen exclaimed. Cross looked surprised.

"What in the world are you talking about?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Tiedoll laughed lightly.

"Allen, this guy couldn't be a vampire. We would have known." He said with a smile. Allen glared. He knew that he had seen right!

"I'll show you! He has fangs!" He exclaimed and forced Cross to open his mouth. Everything became quiet. Allen stared. Nothing. Just normal teeth, but he was sure… He had seen… What was going on? Cross slapped his hands away.

"You have to stop letting your fantasies take over." He said. Allen shook his head.

"B-but… I followed you… into town…" He stuttered.

"Yes you did and you tripped over your own feet and hit you head." Cross said.

"Oh…"

* * *

Allen felt confused. Had it all been a dream? Maybe it was… What had he been thinking? That Cross was coming into his room at night and sucking his blood? That was ridiculous! There wasn't even any marks on his neck. A bite like that would leave marks, right? He sighed lightly. This was so embarrassing. He had made a fool out of himself in front of everyone at the cafeteria. Wait a minute… He thought back… Cross in the cafeteria. On his collar… There had been blood on it. Very little, but Allen was sure he had seen it…

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

So I wrote this chapter in record time! I've never written a chapter so fast Before! Things are starting to happen!

* * *

Chapter 3

Allen watched from afar. Cross was still wearing the same shirt which meant he hadn't noticed the blood on his collar. Allen bit his lower lip. How was he going to go about this? Oh, maybe he could just walk up to him? No, there were too many people. He could make a fool out of himself again and he didn't want that. Then how was he supposed to do it? An idea slowly started to form in his head. He ran. Straight towards Cross and then passed him, but he managed to grab Cross hand as he ran past. Cross made a surprised sound as he suddenly got dragged behind Allen.

"Oi! Idiot apprentice! What the hell!?" He exclaimed. Allen didn't stop until they were out of sight. Cross glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked and pulled his hand away from Allen's. The younger exorcist glared back.

"You lied to me!" He exclaimed. Cross raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"I did not trip over my feet and hit my head in town!"

"Well actually the hit your head part is true…" Cross began, but Allen interrupted him.

"You ARE a vampire and I can prove it!" Cross glared and shook his head.

"Hmph! I refuse to listen to your accusations." He said and started to walk back. Allen had to stop him! He surprised both himself and Cross by kicking the redhead in the hollow of the knee. Cross was forced to kneel down. Allen jumped up on him and forced him down on the floor.

"You're not going anywhere!" Cross hissed and bit Allen's hand. Allen let go of him.

"Ow! You bit me!"

"Yeah, and did you perhaps feel any fangs? No, I didn't think so." Cross said as he sat up. Allen felt like hitting him, but refrained from doing so.

"Whose blood is on your collar?" He asked calmly. The redhead looked at him.

"Pardon?" He said.

"Whose blood is on your collar? It couldn't be yours. I don't see any wound." Cross opened his mouth and then closed it again. He seemed lost for words. Allen felt his first victory towards Cross coming closer.

"I bet it was that…" Allen never got to finish his sentence. A very happy Komui interrupted them.

"Oh, Allen, Cross! Perfect! I want to show you guys something." He said. Allen sighed. He guessed it could wait a little longer.

* * *

Komui opened the door.

"This!" He said and pointed into the room, all proud. Cross and Allen stepped into the room.

"It's just a normal room…" Allen said and raised an eyebrow.

"Not just any room! I've modified it a little." Komui said.

"Modified it?" Cross echoed. Komui nodded.

"Yes! This room can hold anyone or anything locked inside and they wouldn't be able to escape. If I let go of this door it'll close and no one will be able to open it without the right code." He said happily.

"Really…?" Allen said and looked around. It really looked like a normal room. Except there wasn't any furniture. He hummed lightly. Suddenly something very bad happened. Komui apparently got sight of Lenalee.

"Lenalee!" He yelled in shrill voice and let go of the door. It closed with a small click. Allen and Cross stared at it and then looked at each other.

"Fuck." They said in unison.

* * *

They were sitting in different ends of the room. Cross was hugging his legs, hiding his face in his knees. They had been stuck in the room for several hours. Allen was feeling hungry. Komui had probably forgotten about them. He glanced over at Cross for the umpteenth time. He had been sitting like that for the last two hours, not moving an inch. Allen continued to look at him. Was he going to stay like that until Komui remembered them? Wasn't he hungry as well? Even if Cross was a vampire Allen always saw him eat in the cafeteria, which had to mean he needed food.

"Hey… Master…?" Allen said lightly. He got no response from the unmoving redhead. He tried again, but still no answer. He decided to give up for the moment.  
_So thirsty…_

Maybe he had something fun in his pockets, like a deck of cards?

_Need to keep it under control…_

Nope, no deck of cards. Just a feather. Where did it come from anyway?

_It's burning..._

Cross moved a little. Allen looked at him.

_Need…_

"Master?" Allen said. He still got no response. He sighed lightly.

_C-can't…_

Allen crawled over to the other exorcist.

"Master Cross. Are you alright?" The general slowly looked up at him. Sure, Allen knew that Cross's visible eye was red, but was it this dark red before? His pupil were barely visible in all the red. The general slowly unwrapped his arms from his legs and suddenly Allen found himself pinned to the floor.

* * *

Allen stared right into the red visible eye. He looked as if his mind weren't really there. As if his body was moving of its own accord.

"M-master?" Allen stuttered, trying the get out of the other's hold of him. Cross bent down. Then Allen realized. If Cross really was a vampire he'd have to very very thirsty by now. Had that sitting position of his been his way of trying to control his thirst? Allen felt a sharp pain in his neck and groaned lightly. He could hear Cross drinking. Oh god. He could actually hear his master drink his blood. Allen felt dizzy just thinking about it, but soon the dizziness turned into something else. It was starting to feel good. So this was what he felt when he was asleep? Allen bit his lip? How could it feel so good to have someone drink your blood?

"Ngn…" Allen could feel Cross's hold of his wrists loosen a bit. He quickly pulled his hands away and tries to push Cross away. He felt more pain as the redhead's fangs left his neck. Cross groaned and tried to gain access again, but Allen managed to hold him just out of reach. When Cross realized that he couldn't reach Allen's neck with his fangs he stuck out his tongue and started licking at the wound instead. Allen shuddered. If this went on he'd surely lose all of his blood.

"Master!" No answer, the general just kept licking at the blood.

"CROSS!" Allen yelled. Cross stopped dead in his tracks and then tore himself from Allen and backed away until his back hit the wall. He stared wide eyed at the younger male. Allen stared back. Allen saw something he rarely saw in Cross's face before the redhead covered it with his hands. Pain.

* * *

It was quiet. Unbelievably quiet. Allen touched the bite mark again. It had finally stopped bleeding. He glanced over at Cross. If he didn't know better he'd say the redhead was crying, but that couldn't be it, right? Cross never cried. Not in front of anyone and Allen suspected that he didn't cry even if he was alone. He looked away. Not sure what he should say. What do you say to a person who just lost his mind and sucked your blood, unable to control himself? Allen had no clue. He suddenly heard a click and the door opened. Komui looked inside.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot." He said apologetically. Cross quickly got up on his face and left the room. Allen hesitated for only a few seconds before he quickly followed.

"Master!" He exclaimed as he tried to keep up with the redhead's pace.

"Leave me alone!" Cross exclaimed, a little too high. Allen frowned.

"But master, what…" Cross interrupted him.

"Allen! Just… leave me be…" Allen stopped and looked at the general's retreating back. He had said Allen. Cross always called him idiot apprentice or something like that. Being called Allen… Allen knew Cross really must have wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Allen hadn't told anyone about what happened yet. He'd just gone to his room, done something to hide the bite mark and then went to the cafeteria. Lavi waved at him, happy as always. Allen waved back.

"So… how's your day been?" Lavi asked as they went to sit down.

"Weird." Allen answered.

"First I stalked Cross to town and I followed him into an alley…" Allen stopped. Should he really tell anyone else? They would probably chase Cross away or maybe even kill him? It's not like Cross had meant to attack him and he hadn't really harmed anyone. Wait, what if he himself turned vampire now? That would be harming someone, but then he'd share Cross's fate if he told anyone. He bit his lower lip. Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"What happened in the alley?" He asked. Allen looked at him.

"E-eh? Oh… He was going at it with some woman of course. I think my brain is damaged forever." I lied. Lavi nodded lightly.

"Ew. Was it a blonde by the way?"

* * *

Later he walked to Cross's room. He knocked on the door.

"Go away." Came Cross's voice. Allen sighed lightly.

"I just wanted to ask if I'm going to turn into a vampire?" He asked. It was silent before a couple of minute before he heard a small "No" from the other side of the door. Allen sighed with relief. Thank god.

"I also wanted you to know that I'm not going to tell anyone." He said and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Finished this while sitting in a car for hours. Yay me!

* * *

Chapter 4

Allen sat in the cafeteria together with Lavi. He was watching Cross who sat on the other side of the room. The young exorcist was pissed. It had been a day since Cross had lost control and he was pretty sure that the general avoided him. Cross looked down at his food, not eating. Allen's eyebrow twitched lightly. That idiot… What was he doing in the cafeteria if he wasn't going to eat? He tried to force the redhead to eat, trying to hypnotize him into it with his stare. It didn't work of course. Allen had no such powers. If the young exorcist had a bar that showed his anger above his head it would be at eighty percent by now. He let out a sigh of frustration. Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at him?" He asked. Allen blinked and turned to look at Lavi.

"Huh?" He said. Lavi sighed.

"You've been staring at Cross for at least half an hour."

"I have?" Allen asked, trying to look innocent.

"Yes, you have."

"I didn't notice at all." The younger exorcist said.

"You look like you haven't slept again." Lavi continued.

"It's because I haven't. I stayed up all night, waiting for…" Allen stopped. He couldn't tell Lavi that he was waiting for Cross. The idiot would misunderstand.

"Waiting for what?" the redhead asked.

"For… For Krory to give me back a book I lent him." Allen lied.

"Hm…? Oh well. Let's go." Lavi stood up. The younger exorcist followed his example and they started to walk towards the exit. Allen threw a look at Cross. The general hadn't touched his food. Anger bar reached ninety percent. Allen marched over to Cross and glared at him.

"Eat your damn food!" He yelled. Cross wasn't the only one staring at him. The younger exorcist grabbed the general's spoon and forcefully put it in his mouth out of pure frustration.

"Ah… uhm… A-anyway… See you!" Allen quickly ran after Lavi.

* * *

Cross looked after Allen while taking the spoon out of his mouth. He had done everything to try and avoid him ever since the incident in that room. It had worked… until he had gotten hungry. Unfortunately the idiot apprentice had been in the cafeteria. He sighed lightly and looked down at his food for the hundredth time. He couldn't get himself to eat. He had lost his appetite. Cross stood up and picked up his plate. He slowly made his way out of the cafeteria and continued onwards to his room. He could always eat it later. He entered the room and put the plate down on the nightstand. He gave it one last glance before he lay down on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed once again. Allen had promised that he wouldn't say anything, but still… How could it get so wrong? If he hadn't been found out that time… Cross closed his eyes. He hated his life at the moment. He didn't want to drink people's blood, but the thirst became too great if he didn't. He'd lose control if he didn't drink blood frequently. The worst part was that as he drank he loved it. He loved the taste, the smell and the feeling. After he was done however… Then he felt disgusted with himself. He hated it. It felt so disturbing. He didn't want to enjoy it, but got forced to as soon as he got taste of it and if someone found out… He felt so vulnerable and he absolutely hated it. Cross decided that he wasn't hungry and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

"He hasn't left his room for a week and he's refused to listen to anyone…" Lavi said. Allen nodded lightly. Was his master stupid or something? Wouldn't he go mad? How the hell was he supposed to get blood when he had locked himself inside his room? Maybe… was the man trying to kill himself? Allen had never seen Cross as the suicidal type. Maybe he had some inner turmoil and finally the little voice who told him that he wanted everything to be over had won? No, it wasn't possible. Was it? Allen bit his lower lip. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He decided to knock on the door.

"Master?" He got no answer. Lavi looked at him.

"Well… I need to go now or Bookman will be mad." He said. Allen nodded lightly.

"Okay." Lavi left and Allen once again turned his attention towards the door.

"Master, open the door." He said. Still no answer. He didn't know if he should be worried or angry. He settled for the later.

"Open the damn door!" He yelled, but the door didn't open.

"I'll give you three seconds, Cross! One… Two… Three!" Cross didn't open the door. Allen glared at it.

"You asked for it!" He yelled and kicked in the door. A cloud of smoke hit him in the face. He coughed. What a horrible smell and how much smoke was it exactly? Cross sat on the bed, smoking. Allen could see several empty cigarette packages.

"Don't tell me you've been smoking non-stop for a week?"

"Pretty much." Cross answered. Allen stole the cigarette and put it in a glass of water that was standing on the bedside table. Cross took out a new one, but Allen stole that too.

"Stop it."

* * *

Cross sighed. Why couldn't Allen just leave him alone? He didn't want to see anyone, though he could need some new blood. He didn't have much left.

"How the hell have you not gone mad of thirst yet? Allen asked.

"You see the wine bottle over there…?"

"Yeah…?"

"There you have it…" Cross said and lay down on the bed. Allen looked at it for a couple of seconds.

"You have blood in a bottle?" He said slowly. The general didn't answer. He just wanted Allen to leave… and then fix' the door he kicked in.

"Don't tell me it belongs to one person…?" The idiot said. Cross looked at him.

"No, it's from several people. You included." Why was he telling Allen this? It would just freak him out anyway. Allen's face got a bit paler, as expected.

"O-oh…" He said. It became quiet. Cross closed his eyes. Maybe the idiot apprentice would leave him alone now?

Allen looked at Cross. He had a few questions that he'd like to ask, but he wasn't sure if Cross would answer them. Allen set down on the bed, beside Cross.

"Master, can I ask you something?" He said carefully. The redhead opened his visible eye.

"…. What?" He asked. The younger exorcist took it as permission to ask.

"When did you become a vampire or have you always been one?" He asked. Cross slowly blinked. It looked as if he was thinking. Allen knew what this meant. Cross was debating with himself in whether he should lie or tell the truth.

"One… doesn't just start one's life as a vampire. You become one. As for when… Not long after I picked you up I suppose…"

"Really? I didn't notice at all…" Allen said, trying to think back. Cross looked at him.

"Remember when we were in France and I told you I'd be gone for three days?" He said. Allen did remember. He had been scared that Cross wouldn't return to get him, but the general had come back after four and not three days.

"You were gone one day longer." Allen said.

"Yes, well… it happened on the second day." Cross said quietly. Allen watched the redhead as he was lying beside him. He seemed relaxed for once. Cross was actually opening up to him a bit. Allen saw this as a huge success.

"How did it happen?" He asked. The redhead tensed a bit.

"I…" He began, sounding unsure. Allen pouted.

"You drank my blood without my knowledge. I deserve to know." He said. It seemed that Cross gave in.

"I got cursed…" He finally said.

"Cursed…?" Allen touched his scar lightly.

"I don't remember much of it… I was… stalking some noahs… I don't really know what exactly happened… I remember shooting at them… and after that everything is a blur I remember half of the curse and that I woke up thirsty… I'm sorry if it doesn't satisfy your curiosity." Allen stared at him. He had no idea that it had happened and he had absolutely no idea that the noahs could curse people into becoming vampires. Maybe it was a special power or something?

* * *

Silence. What was his idiot apprentice thinking? Cross once again wondered why he was telling Allen all this? He hadn't told anyone else. Not a single person.

"Was it hard controlling your thirst?" Allen finally asked. Hard? It wasn't just hard. He had killed a woman, drained her completely. He had no intention of telling his apprentice this though.

"Yes, it was. It still is. I must drink twice every day or I lose it." He said quietly. Allen nodded lightly and seemed to think again. Cross wished he could see into the younger male's head and at the same time he didn't. A teenager's brain was usually a mess. Probably not more of a mess than his own head though.

"Am I the only one who knows all of this…?" Allen asked. Cross nodded lightly, not bothering to use words.

"Don't you ever get frustrated?"

"Frustrated, sad, angry, depressed…. Choose." The redhead said.

"What do you do with these feelings?" Allen asked.

"I ignore them as much as I can." Cross answered.

"Don't you ever cry?"

"I don't." Silence again. The general looked at his apprentice. Allen was frowning. Cross suddenly found himself looking into Allen's eyes that was staring right back at him.

"It's okay to cry you know." The younger exorcist said. Cross sighed and sat up.

"I don't know how to cry anymore." He said.

"Everyone can. You just need to be reminded. I can teach you."

"Idiot." Cross mumbled. Allen laughed. What was the kid thinking? Teach him how to cry? Ridiculous. He didn't need more tears in his life. There was plenty of them in the past.

"Oh… and master?" Allen said. Cross looked at him, not saying anything.

"I've decided that I'll help you out by donating my blood." The young exorcist said with a smile. The only thing Cross could do was to stare.

* * *

Road waved Lero around and yawned. Tyki looked up at her from the book he was reading. Jasdero and Devit was there as well.

"You know. He should have been found out by now and chased out by the order." Jasdero said.

"Yeah. It's been years since he got cursed." Devit agreed. Road threw Lero at them.

"He's always been good at keeping secrets, but all we have to do is to trigger events that'll lead to him being found out and once he's alone and hopefully wounded... and vulnerable. That's when we strike." She said and giggled lightly. Tyki sighed.

"That is a good idea and all, but you don't know if these events will work." He said. Road giggled again and looked at him.

"Oh, but Tyki. We know his weakness. It happens to be the same thing which he needs." She said with a grin.

"The same thing which he needs?" Jasdero echoed.

"What?" Devit asked. Road rolled her eyes. These two were so god damn stupid sometimes.

"That, my dear friends, is blood."

* * *

Preview of chapter five:

Allen stared in horror as Cross started to lick the blood off of the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

I should stop spoiling you when I'm on vacation. Here's Another chapter! Enjoy... especially the end ~

* * *

Chapter 5

Allen closed his eyes. He was starting to like this feeling. The feeling of pure pleasure that those teeth gave him. How could something so wrong feel so wonderful? He hadn't thought Cross would accept his idea, but apparently he had thought wrong. Allen had offered him his neck, but Cross had instead sunk his teeth in his arm. The feeling never lasted very long though. Cross never drank much from him. Allen had been scared at first. Forcefully getting your blood sucked had hurt, but when Cross had done it with his mind intact it hadn't really hurt at all. Just a small sting. The feeling was starting to disappear. It usually meant Cross was done. Allen opened his eyes. He was right. He looked down at his arm.

"Why don't you make it heal? I know you can." He said lightly. Cross looked at him.

"Do you want me to lick on you?"

"No." Allen did not want that.

"Then there's your answer."

* * *

Allen sighed lightly. It was easier to hide a bite on the arm than a bite on the neck at least. Lavi looked at him.

"What was that sigh for?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing…" Allen answered. Lavi gave him a suspicious look, but let it go.

"What were you doing in Cross's room earlier?" He asked instead.

"Eh? I wasn't in Cross's room." Allen said. Lavi frowned.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you leave the room. Are you perhaps in a relationship!?" The redhead exclaimed. Allen stared at him.

"No! We're not! I was just… He wasn't feeling so well so I was just… getting him something to drink." He said, which was kind of true.

"Oh…" Lavi said, looking a bit disappointed or was it relieved?

"Uhm… anyway…"

"Allen, Lavi?" Both boys turned around just to see Lenalee walking towards them.

"Hi Lenalee." Allen said. Lavi said nothing.

"My brother would like to see you two. It's probably about some kind of mission" She said.

* * *

Allen glanced over at Cross. They were going on the same mission. It was a good thing he supposed. This way he could continue to give blood to Cross. Allen turned his attention back to Komui. He was telling them about some nearby town where people suddenly had started disappearing without a trace and that there might be innocence involved. Allen listened with half an ear. He himself, Lavi and Cross where going with some finders to possibly find innocence in a nearby town where people were disappearing, but was it really necessary to send three exorcists, one of them a general? Was there something that Komui wasn't telling them? Allen frowned lightly. Any possible threat or did he send a general with them to be on the safe side?

* * *

Allen took a seat next to Cross as the train started to move. The general was looking out of the window, not saying anything. Lavi was discussing something with one of the finders. No one was looking at Cross and Allen. The younger exorcist leaned closer to his master and whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Cross answered, without taking his eyes off of the window. Allen frowned lightly.

"Won't you need blood during this mission?" He asked.

"Yes, I will, but there's no way you could give it to me. The others would see. I'll be able to hold back the thirst until we either go to sleep or go back to the order."

"If you're sure…" Allen began, but Cross interrupted him.

"I'm sure."

* * *

"They fell for it! He's coming!" Road giggled. Tyki nodded lightly.

"I'm amazed. I thought they'd notice it was a trap for sure." He said, genuinely surprised that the order would fall for such a stupid trick AND send the person they wanted. Road clapped her hands in excitement.

"I can't wait to see what happens. Surely it'll have to go our way. This is too easy!" She said and laughed.

"Easy for you to say. I was the one who had to do all the dirty work. A perfectly fine shirt was ruined thanks to that." Tyki said with a sigh. Road stuck out her tongue.

"Stop whining. You can always get a new shirt."

* * *

Cross looked at the small houses. This was one depressing town. The houses were gray, the sky were gray and the people were gray. So one could only describe the town as gray. Not only did the town make him feel depressed. He felt like he was being watched. The feeling had appeared as soon as he had boarded the train to get to this damn place. He bit his lower lip lightly. He didn't like this feeling. Allen and the others acted like nothing, so maybe they didn't feel threatened at all. Cross had a bad feeling about this. He felt unsure and that was never a good thing, but he couldn't just tell the others that they should forget the whole mission and go back to the order. They'd think he'd gone crazy. It had been raining recently as the ground was full of mud. Cross looked down on the ground. He could see a line in the mud as if someone had been drawing in it with a stick. He followed the line with his visible eye. It wasn't just a line. It was an arrow and at the top there was some kind of words? Cross walked over to the top of the arrow and read the words written in the mud. _This way general_. He stared at it. The feeling of being watched got worse. He looked up towards Allen and the others, opening his mouth to say something. Allen looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Uhm… well there's…" He stopped talking as he looked down on the ground again. The arrow and the message were gone. There were no sign of them. Cross stared.

* * *

Allen raised an eyebrow. Cross was staring at the ground, without finishing the sentence he had started on. The young exorcist couldn't help but feel as if something were very wrong. His master seemed anxious in a way Allen never had seen him before. He walked over to the redhead and put a hand on Cross's shoulder.

"Let's go this way shall we?" He said and pointed, unknowingly, the way the arrow had pointed. Cross looked at him. Allen smiled, grabbed his arm and started to walk. He didn't hear any protests.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Lavi yelled. Allen laughed quietly. Trees started to appear and soon they were surrounded by them.

"Hm… this forest is pretty depressing as well…" Allen mumbled to himself.

"Is that a house?" Lavi suddenly said. Allen raised an eyebrow and tried to see into the dark.

"It's some kind of mansion." He said when he finally could see it.

* * *

The mansion was big and very abandoned. Part of the roof had fallen in. They carefully entered the mansion. Cross didn't like it. Who was stupid enough to go where an arrow had pointed and told him to go? He himself he supposed. Allen hadn't seen the arrow. He looked around the hall. There were old portraits of men and women he'd never seen before. The others were opening doors and investigating the mansion. Cross sighed lightly and walked over to another door. Might as well get this over with. He pulled the handle and opened the door. The smell immediately hit him in the face and made him widen his eyes. Blood. Blood everywhere. The walls were covered in blood, the floor as well. There were bodies lying in piles. Very fresh bodies at that. Probably the missing people. The thirst which he'd held back for a while now grew stronger and needier at the sight. It was hard to hold it back. He staggered out of the room, trying to force his body to not turn around and go back into the room. His throat were burning.

"A-Allen…" He stuttered.

* * *

Allen turned around as he heard his name.

"Huh? Master?" He said. The redhead looked pale. He took a closer look and noticed that his eye color had become darker, just like when they had got locked inside that room together. That was not a good sign. Allen quickly hurried over to him.

"It's the thirst, right?" He said, not noticing the open door until now and the smell coming from it. He slowly walked over to it.

"Lavi!" He yelled as he saw the blood and the bodies. Lavi quickly hurried over to him and soon every single one on their team were staring at the scene.

* * *

Lavi and Allen looked after the finders as they carried the bodies out of the mansion. They were going to give them a proper burial. Allen sighed lightly. The poor people. Lavi sighed as well.

"No sign of the innocence." He said, disappointed. Allen patted his shoulder lightly.

"At least we know what happened to these poor people." He said. Lavi nodded lightly.

"I suppose so. Where's Cross by the way?" Allen froze. Cross! He had completely forgotten about the thirsty vampire! He quickly looked around, quickly realizing that he wasn't outside or in the hall, which had to mean… He quickly spun around and ran back to the room where they had found the bodies. Lavi followed him. Cross were standing, with his hands pressed against one of the bloody walls. He slowly slid down to the floor. Lavi stood behind Allen.

"W-what is he doing?" He asked. Allen shook his head. Cross let out a sound that sounded nowhere near human. The young exorcists was starting to get scared. The redhead was now standing on his hands and knees in a puddle of blood. Allen stared in horror as Cross started to lick the blood off the floor.

"The blood… he's drinking the blood." Lavi whispered.

* * *

Whoop whoop! Cliffhanger!


	6. Chapter 6

It's probably going to be a bit longer until I post the next chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Allen was panicking. Cross had gone mad and Lavi was seeing it. How was he supposed to handle this situation? He decided that dealing with Cross first would be a good idea.

"M-master?" He stuttered, taking one step towards him. Cross looked up. Allen stared into his eye. It was so dark that it looked black and there were no sign that he recognized Allen at all. The young exorcist bit his lower lip and took one more step. Cross moved as well. He got up on his feet, keeping his eye on Allen the whole time.

"A-Allen! What are you doing?!" Lavi exclaimed. The young exorcist wished Lavi would shut up. His screaming wasn't needed. Allen slowly held out his hand.

"Come on master. Let's get you out of here." He said, slowly. Cross looked at his hand, hissed and backed away. He then began to lick the blood off of his own hands. Allen frowned. Trying nicely wouldn't work, but he hadn't thought so either. Cross let out more of those inhuman sounds and turned to continue licking blood, this time off the wall. Allen was starting to get scared for his master's mental health. Cross stopped licking the wall and turned around. His eye moved around the room and stayed, staring right at Lavi. Allen could see how Cross's muscles moved and he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Lavi! Get out of the way!" He yelled. Lavi didn't move. Cross moved. Allen moved too and he threw himself in front of Lavi.

* * *

Allen bit his lip as Cross teeth sunk into his right arm. It hurt and he didn't think he could bring him back to his senses like the last time. He could always try though.

"Cross. It hurts. Let go." He said and looked into his master's eye. Cross stared back, there were a flash of recognition in his eye and Allen could feel him relax his jaw. The younger exorcist quickly pulled his arm away. The redhead stood still for a moment before suddenly tackling him to the floor, clawing at his arms and face. Allen hissed as Cross's nails managed get through the skin on his right cheek and suddenly the general where in the other side of the room. Allen blinked lightly and looked to his right. Lavi held his hammer, panting lightly.

"Did you just…. Hit him?" Allen said. Lavi nodded.

"Y-yeah?" He answered, holding his hammer tightly. Maybe the only way to do this was with innocence? Cross tried to get up on his feet, but slipped in the blood and had to lie down.

"M-maybe I hit a bit too hard…" Lavi stuttered. Allen activated his innocence.

"Help me knock him out, will you?" He said and stood up. Lavi nodded again. Cross managed to get up on his feet. His hair was covering his face and he stood lightly hunched over. He wasn't moving. Neither did Lavi or Allen. Cross slowly raised his head. His eye had rolled back into his skull. He slowly started to move towards the two younger exorcists.

* * *

He couldn't control his body. His whole being was burning. It hurt so much, but he couldn't do anything about it. It was like someone had locked him in behind an invisible wall. He was hitting it and kicking it, but he couldn't get through. He was screaming, begging and threatening. He couldn't get through. Someone or something else were controlling his body. He could feel, see and hear everything. He could taste the damn blood on his tongue and yet he wasn't in control. He was frustrated, desperate. He wanted it to stop. He wanted his own body to just stop functioning. Just long enough for him to be in control again. He was so thirsty and very much in pain, but he didn't want this. He really wanted it to stop, but there was nothing he could do. His body wasn't listening to him.

"Stop it! Damn it!" He could see them, Allen and Lavi. He didn't want to hurt them.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" He screamed at himself, hoping his body would listen.

* * *

"Don't… hurt… them…" The words were spoken so quietly that Allen almost hadn't heard them, but he had definitely seen Cross's mouth move. His master's consciousness were somewhere behind that thirst. He felt sorry for the man. It couldn't be easy for him.

"Listen to me Lavi. We're going to knock him out fast. I'll let him attack me and you deliver a swift blow to this point. Only one blow to exactly this point. Get it?" Allen said, showing Lavi where to hit by pointing at himself. Lavi nodded, even though he looked rather unsure.

"Okay. Go!" Allen yelled, rushing at Cross. The vampire were waiting for him. Allen lifted his left arm and Cross grabbed it just as he had expected.

"Now Lavi!" He yelled. Lavi, who had managed to get behind Cross, lifted his hammer and deliver one blow to the exact point Allen had pointed out. The general's grip of Allen's arm loosened and he fell to the floor. Allen quickly looked him over.

"H-he's okay… I think." He mumbled to himself.

"W-what the hell was that?!" Lavi exclaimed.

"I'll explain later. Help me carry him out of here. The finders can't see him like this."

* * *

Cross felt very comfortable where he was lying. It was soft and smelled clean. He sighed lightly and rolled over on his side. He could spend the day here. He didn't feel like going anywhere. Why face the cold and harsh world when he could stay here where it was warm and comfortable? He yawned lightly. Something to eat would be nice of course. He was a bit hungry. Cross slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a bed. A very comfortable one at that. He frowned lightly. Hadn't he been somewhere else and why was he sleeping in his clothes? In his very clean clothes… He was sure that these weren't the same clothes as before… He sat up and scratched his neck lightly.

"Huh? A braid? When did I braid my hair?" He said to himself.

"You didn't. Lavi did. He found it fascinating." A voice said. Cross looked to the side. Allen.

"Lavi did?" He said and looked around. "Where are we anyway?" He asked. Allen sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"You don't remember what happened?" He asked. Cross frowned again. Remember? What was it he was supposed to remember? What could possibly have happened? Then it came back to him. He'd lost to his thirst.

"Judging by your expression I'd say you remember." Allen said.

"I…" How could he have let himself go mad like that? He closed his eyes, quietly hating himself.

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't help it." Allen said.

"But still… I should have done something to prevent it…" Cross mumbled. Wait. Lavi had been there. He had seen it all.

"W-what about Lavi?" He asked.

"He's getting us some food and about an earlier question of yours. We're at an inn. Don't worry. The finders doesn't know and Lavi has promised to not tell anyone." Cross didn't say anything. He couldn't help but feel relieved.

* * *

"I've got the food!" Lavi yelled as he entered the room. Allen stood up, wishing Lavi could make a quiet entrance for once. He could feel Cross staring at him and looked back.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Your cheek." Cross said quietly. Allen instantly lifted his hand, tracing the wound Cross's nails hand inflicted on his right cheek.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt at all." He said with a smile, even though it still did. The redhead looked as if he wanted to say something, but appeared to change his mind. Lavi walked over to them.

"Don't ignore me. I just brought you food." He said with a pout and handed them both their plates. Allen had been hungry for a while and eagerly started eating. Cross however just stared down at his food. The younger exorcist noticed it and paused in his eating.

"Eat." He said. Cross put the plate on the bedside table.

"I'm not hungry…" He said. Allen glared at him.

"Eat or I'll feed you and that's going to be embarrassing for both of us." He threatened. The general just crossed his arms and refused to look at him. Allen put down his own plate.

"Stop behaving like a child!"

"I'm not…"

"Shut up and eat!" And so on. Lavi watched them arguing, looking rather fascinated. In the end Allen ended up winning the argument.

* * *

Lavi stared at Cross, making the older man feel a bit uncomfortable. He wished Lavi would stop staring at him. He already felt enough as a freak.

"Stop staring at me." He said. Lavi just kept on staring.

"So… you're a vampire?" He asked. Hadn't Allen explained this already?

"Allen says it feels pretty good to have your blood sucked." Lavi continued. Cross blinked, feeling surprised.

"Allen said that?" He must have misheard him. The younger exorcist nodded.

"I want to try it." He said. Cross stared at him again.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I want to try it. Please suck my blood." Lavi said with a serious expression.

"You're out of your mind."

"Do it!"

"I don't want to."

"Do it!" Lavi yelled. Why was this kid so damn persistent?

"IF I do it, will you promise to stop bothering me!?" Cross said with a glare. Lavi smiled.

"Sure. I'll stop." He said with a goofy expression. The general sighed. Why was this happening to him?

"Give me your arm." He said. Lavi did as he was told. Stupid irritating kid. Cross made sure it would hurt when he bit him, just for the sake of revenge and grinned when Lavi screamed at him that it hurt. The kid had only himself to blame. In the end Lavi had liked it.

* * *

Devit looked at Jasdero who looked back at him.

"We failed." He said and then turned to look at Road who were sitting in Tyki's lap.

"Not exactly. We know that two people knows. It wasn't a huge success, but it was still a success." She said with a grin.

"How was it a success?" Jasdero asked.

"The more people who knows the easier it is for a secret to leak out, right?" Road answered and leaned back against Tyki, who sighed lightly.

"Well, it's time to kick it up a notch. Don't you think?" He said with a grin. Road laughed.

"It sure is."


	7. Chapter 7

Wooh! So I finally finished this chapter! And uhm... yeah... I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 7

It couldn't continue like this. He had already lost control two times since he'd gotten back to the order and two people were aware of his secret. Allen and Lavi. Sure, it could have been worse, but he felt so insecure about all this. What if the secret came out? What if everyone got to know? They wouldn't listen to his explanations. They'd probably kill him without a second thought. He curled up into the corner of his bed, hugging his legs. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Maybe it was for the better if he started to travel again. To hide from everything. Maybe he could do something about this curse. Or was it better that he stayed at the order with Allen and possibly Lavi to help him with this? He didn't know. He felt torn. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose control again and possibly get someone killed.

* * *

_~flashback~_

"I'll be gone for about three days, okay?" Cross said and looked at Allen. The kid looked pretty scared at the thought of being alone. The redhead paused what he was doing and walked over to him.

"Oi. Don't look so scared. I'll be back before you know it" He said and ruffled the kids hair. It was the only affection the kid would get. At least for a while. He left the room even though he could hear the boy whine. He'd be fine alone. Tim was following him as he walked down the corridor, but he couldn't take him with him.

"Tim, I want you to stay and guard Allen." Cross said. The golem protested by landing on his head. The redhead sighed and chased him away.

"I'm serious Tim. I need you to watch over the kid and protect him if anything bad happens, okay?" The golem just hung in the air for a few minutes before stroking himself against Cross's cheek once and flying back to Allen. Cross sighed lightly. Now to get to work.

* * *

He was already on his second day of stalking the Noahs. Nothing interesting had happened. On the first day they just fooled around and went to a bar and so on. Nothing interesting or informative at all. The second day hadn't really started off as interesting either. They had just been strolling around, doing nothing in particular. Was these people even Noahs? Sure, he had seen them in Noah form, but they just didn't act like regular Noahs. He followed them when they suddenly walked into an alley. Cross quietly followed, hiding behind a couple of conveniently placed boxes. He couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but it was better than nothing.

"Yeah… earl….. The ark….. Fourteenth…." He frowned lightly. What about Neah's ark? He moved slightly closer to try and hear better, but got surprised by a fleeing cat and fell out from this hiding spot. Of course the Noahs spotted him. Bad things never come along. Cross quickly drew his gun and fired towards them. He couldn't take on four of them at the same time. Not right now. He hit two of them with his first six bullets and he could see them retreat. Two more to go. Retreating was good enough, but why retreat? They could easily kill him. They were four against one. Unless they thought he had comrades somewhere. One of them pointed at him and he could see her mouth move. Whatever she was doing felt horribly wrong. He quickly fired three bullets towards her, but the other Noah pulled her out of the way. Lucky them. A sudden pain flared up in his chest, making him fall over. Cross grabbed his shirt. What was with this pain? It almost felt like someone was cutting him open and stitching him back together. Black dots started to appear in his vision. Was he about to faint? What the hell? He tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't listen and he fainted.

* * *

"Thirsty…" Cross mumbled and opened his eyes. His body felt heavy and he felt very uncomfortable where he was lying. Was he on the ground? He slowly sat up, groaning while doing so. He noticed judgment beside him and picked up the gun. What was he doing on the ground in the first place? That's right, the Noahs… but why was he alive? They must have fled. Cross coughed lightly and got up on his feet with the help of the wall. He really needed some water. It was like his throat was burning. How long had he been lying there anyway? He was surprised no one had robbed him. He looked around, making sure that he actually was alone.

"Hm…" He said lightly and slowly left the alley in the search of water.

* * *

"Why!?" He glared at the mirror and his reflection glared back at him. It didn't matter how much water he drank. The thirst just wouldn't go away. His throat were burning really badly too.

"Ugh… why won't it go away?!" He yelled. His reflection looked really frustrated, pale and confused. He needed to calm himself. Surely there had to be an explanation of some sorts. There was of course some completely logical reason behind this, right? He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"I'm just imagining that I'm thirsty. I'm stressed and it's making me imagine things." He said to himself. He needed to sleep. Good thing he had found this inn. Just a few hours of sleep and then he had to find the Noahs again. Though it would be harder this time.

"Damnit." He mumbled and went to bed, not bothering to take his clothes off.

* * *

Someone was knocking on the door. He couldn't answer. He was tossing and turning, clawing at his throat. It hurt. So thirsty. He needed to drink something NOW! Fuck the imaginary theory!

"I'm coming in." A female voice said and he heard a small click which meant she had a key and probably worked there. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Sir?" She said lightly. He stopped clawing at his own throat as soon as she stepped into the room. He could hear her pulse so clearly. What a lovely sound. She got closer and he could literally hear the blood run in her veins and he lost it. Cross threw himself out of bed and pushed the woman, face first against the floor. Something cracked and she gave out a muffled scream. The redhead could feel himself grinning like a maniac and the thirst that had completely taken over. He couldn't move his body like he wanted to. He wanted himself to let go of her, but he didn't. He sank his teeth into her neck and she started to struggle harder. The taste…. The taste of her blood on his tongue. He had never felt like this before. The woman moaned lightly, but continued to struggle. He ignored her and just continued to drink her blood. It was pure ecstasy and the thirst… the thirst was becoming less and less hurting, but he couldn't stop and he didn't. Not until the woman had stopped struggling long ago and there were no more blood to suck from her pale body. It wasn't until he let go of her and sat up to stare at her that he finally regained the control of his body. The thirst was gone. The woman was dead. He was in shock. How? Why did this happen!? The female Noah… She…

"What did she do to me…?" He whispered.

* * *

The third day passed as if he was in a trance. He quickly left the inn, still while in shock. After that he just walked around in town, looking like the walking dead. He even spent the night just sitting on a bench, staring out into space. No one talked or even looked at him. The fourth day arrived and the thirst was starting to come back.

"Nononononono." He mumbled in panic. Why was this happening to him? Why couldn't this all be a dream? He didn't want to kill another innocent person, but what if he only drank a little, but drinking blood? The thought alone was absolutely disgusting. There was no way he was going to do that. No way in hell, but if he didn't.

"Argh!" Hated his life at the moment. Fine, he had to drink blood, but from who and how? They'd definitely run around yelling "vampire" afterwards. If not… Even though he had killed that woman… She had enjoyed it for a while. He had noticed it, even though he had been in an uncontrollable state. If he got himself a girl… Maybe while… It was a plan. Pleasure like pleasure, right?

* * *

He came back to the inn where Allen was waiting on the evening of the fourth day. He had to play it like nothing had happened. Like everything was okay. A deep breath and then he walked inside.

"I'm back." He said calmly. Why was he such a good actor? Years of practice, but still. It shouldn't be so easy to conceal your true feelings. Allen quickly hurried over to him.

"W-welcome back master!" He greeted him. Cross looked down on the boy. He could definitely see that the kid had been crying. He had probably thought that he'd been abandoned. Seeing the kid upset and feeling rather upset himself made him drop his cool act for a second. He sighed lightly and kneeled down to hug the kid.

"I'm sorry I'm late Allen." He said lightly. The boy was clinging to him and of course started to sob. What was with this kid and crying? Really…

"Come on. Let's eat something. I'm starving." Cross said.

_~End flashback~_

* * *

After that he'd learned how to hide his fangs and to drink or steal blood properly. Why was he thinking about the past anyway? He slowly sat up as he heard the soft knock on the door.

"It's open." He said and stretched lightly. The door opened and Allen walked into the room. He looked tired. Just as tired as redhead felt.

"Here I am." Allen said. Was it already time? He wasn't really thirsty, but tired. His apprentice came closer. Cross decided he was close enough and grabbed his arm to pull him down on the bed.

"Huh!?" Allen said, looking all confused. The general just put an arm over him and closed his eyes.

"M-master? W-what are you doing?" his apprentice stuttered.

"I'm tired. So I'm going to sleep. You look like you could need some rest as well." Cross answered and yawned just to prove his point.

"B-but… you need to drink…" Allen began, but the redhead interrupted him.

"That's why I'm keeping you here. I don't want to go berserk if I wake up thirsty. I'll just poke you and drink your blood instead." He said. Allen pouted.

"How mean…" He mumbled, but he didn't try to get out of the awkward hug he was in. This was one of the rare times Cross wasn't trying to push him away by being an asshole. Those rare times were happening more often and Allen liked that side of Cross. When the redhead were like a father.


	8. Chapter 8

OKAY! FIRST OF ALL! I've been getting a few Reviews and PM's telling me to put yullen in the story and I'm tired of explaining this for all yullen fans. Excuse me if I'm rude, but I've told you a million times that there will be NO YULLEN! NONE AT ALL. Kanda hasn't even made an appearance in the story and I'm frankly not sure he will. So GET OVER IT. Thank you. Secondly, no. This is NOT a yaoi between Cross and Allen. There is NO yaoi pairing. There isn't even a straight pairing! If anything it's just father and son feels between Cross and Allen. Wishing for something else? Kindly leave. Lastly... I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others. TT-TT

* * *

Chapter 8

Allen slowly opened his eyes. How long had he been asleep? The clock showed ten A.M. For real? Cross arm was still lying on top of him. The general seemed to be deep asleep, which was rare. Allen carefully moved his arm and left the bed. He couldn't see any bite marks on his arms and he couldn't feel anything on his neck. It meant his master still hadn't taken any blood and it got him a little worried, but the man wasn't going around on a thirst rampage so he had to be okay. Allen wanted to be on the safe side though and decided to wake Cross. He shook him lightly, earning a soft sigh.

"Master. Wake up." Allen said lightly. The general's eyes fluttered open.

"Hm…?" He slowly sat up with a yawn.

"Morning…" he said tiredly and yawned again. Allen nodded lightly.

"Morning… Are thirsty? You just drank once yesterday." He said. The redhead seemed to think for a moment.

"Not really… a little maybe… but not much." He said after a while.

"Then... drink a little…" Allen said and held out his arm. Cross looked at him.

"It'll be fine with just a drop." He mumbled and lightly bit Allen's finger.

"Ow. That actually hurt…" The younger exorcist said with a pout. Cross laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry."

* * *

"So… what did it exactly do? I just heard words. Nothing else…" Jasdero said and looked at Road. She sighed lightly.

"That's the thing. We're making it hard for the general." She said and giggled lightly. Devit looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes. Road sighed again and looked at Tyki. He sighed as well.

"What she means is that we're making the curse worse. The person who cast the curse can make it worse even though the cursed one isn't nearby." He explained. Devit nodded lightly.

"I see. That's what those words were for." He said lightly.

"Exactly. It'll be even harder for him to hide his little secret now." She said with a grin.

"You might get your revenge soon Tyki."

* * *

Allen was getting worried. Cross couldn't eat anymore. Anything he ate came up again and he ended up spending the day throwing up. It was like his body was rejecting it. Neither was he feeling hungry. The thirst, and the blood drinking was the only thing that still worked. Therefore Allen was worried about his master. They had given up on food after the third attempt.

"Are you sure you're not hungry…?" Allen asked worriedly.

"I'm not… and I'll just throw it up again if I try to eat…" Cross answered.

"Maybe you're just sick?" The younger exorcist said. His master just shrugged and laid down on the bed. Allen bit his lower lip. Maybe he should get Cross a doctor? No, that wasn't a good idea. What if the vampirism was discovered?

"Okay then… Just relax. I'll figure out a solution to this problem… somehow…"

* * *

He turned on the water. The water that usually felt soothing did nothing for him. So he turned up the heat until it was burning his skin. He hissed lightly, but decided to let the water stay hot. He stroked some red hair out of his eyes. He had been feeling odd the whole day and Allen worrying about it didn't really help at all. He couldn't deal with this. He's just get this shower over with and then go straight to bed. Oh, that's right. He had to drink blood before that. Wouldn't it make the third time that day? He frowned when he realized this. Three times? He had never needed it more than twice a day before. That couldn't be good. His thirst was getting worse. What if he soon had to drink four or even five times a day? It would drive him mad. He'd literally go insane if that happened. He wanted to get rid of the curse and quite desperately so, but he didn't know how. If only there was a solution.

* * *

He dried himself off and laid down on the bed. A good night's sleep might make him feel better. Probably not, but it was worth a try. Allen would be there soon though and even if Cross wasn't a shy person, he wanted to look presentable. He didn't care if Allen saw him naked. The kid had done it before, but if he had Lavi with him... He didn't want to hear any comments that probably were going to be about him being a pervert or something. Cross sighed and slowly got off the bed to put some clothes on. He didn't bother with the underwear and just put on a pair of pants. He glanced over at the mirror. Well, he looked presentable enough he supposed. He had a pair of pants on at least. It had to do. He looked his own reflection in its visible eye.

"You look terrible." He said and the reflection mirrored him. He did look terrible. He was pale as a ghost and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Ugh… I don't want to look at myself…" He mumbled. Then it happened. He stared as his reflection started to fade.

"Huh?! W-wait…" He stuttered and walked over to it. He pressed a hand against the glass. His fading reflection did the same and then it was gone. Cross stared in shock at the room that was reflected in the mirror.

"N-no… No way… it's gone…" He whispered, hoping it was some kind of trick, but of course it wasn't.

"It can't be gone! It's my reflection! It's not supposed to disappear!"

* * *

"What is not supposed to disappear?" Allen asked as he walked into the room. He looked over at his master that was standing by the mirror. Cross spun around and looked at him. He looked as if he were in shock. It immediately made the young exorcist worried. What was wrong? Was it bad? Could it be that he was hurt? He walked over to Cross and gently took his hand to lead him to the bed when he discovered the problem. He gasped.

"Y-your reflection! It's gone!" He said in disbelief.

"It faded away right in front of my eyes…" Cross said quietly. Allen led him to the bed, deciding not to ask. He could see that his master needed something else. Something to distract him, but why had his reflection disappeared? He thought about this while he forced Cross to drink blood from his arm. It momentarily took him out of his shock. The feeling the teeth gave Allen were making it a little hard to think, but he fought to not let it take over. The fact that Cross's reflection had disappeared… could it have something to do with him being a vampire? In the stories vampires had no reflection, they couldn't stay in the sun, the detested garlic, crosses and holy water. Since Cross ironically was wearing a cross around his neck that part couldn't be true. The only thing that could describe him as a vampire at the moment was the blood drinking and his missing reflection. Was it getting worse? As soon as Cross was done drinking the blood Allen forced him to lie down.

"Get some sleep, master." He said and put a blanket over him before leaving the room. He hoped the redhead would be able to sleep.

* * *

Lavi yawned for the hundredth time.

"Explain to me why we're going to Cross room at six in the morning?" He said tiredly. Allen just sighed.

"I told you. We're going to see if his curse is getting worse. If he's becoming like those vampires in the stories. Do you have all the things?" He said. Lavi yawned again.

"Yeah… but couldn't you just go yourself… I want to sleep…" He complained. Allen chose to ignore him. They arrived at Cross's room and Allen decided to just walk right in without knocking. To his surprise his master was sleeping. He had been sure that the older male would be up at this hour. He walked over to the sleeping redhead and shook him lightly.

"Cross?" He said in a gentle tone. The older man stirred an opened his visible eye.

"Uh… Allen…? When did you get here…?" He mumbled and sat up.

"Just now. I just want to run some tests, okay?"

"Okay..."

* * *

Nothing had done him any harm. Not the crucifixes, the holy water and neither the garlic. There was only one thing left to check. Sunlight. Allen looked at Cross. The man was still rather pale and looked like he should go back to sleep, but they had to check this.

"Please put some clothes on. Lavi and I will wait outside the room." Allen said and pushed Lavi out of the room before following him and closing the door. Cross slowly stood up and went to put on other clothes than the pants he was currently wearing. When he was done he left the room without a word. Allen immediately grabbed his arm and led him down the corridor.

"Where exactly are we going?" Cross asked, not really feeling any better than he had done yesterday.

"Just outside." Allen answered. It didn't take long for them to get outside. Lavi took a deep breath. Allen looked at the rising sun and turned to Cross.

"So… how are you feeling?"

"The sun hurts my eyes." The redhead answered turned his face away from the sunlight.

"Nothing else?" Allen asked.

"I'm getting nauseous…"


End file.
